Poker
by Anime-Lover985
Summary: Kanda begins to develop feeling for a new bartender, Allen Walker. He wants to get close to Allen but doesn t know how so Lavi & Lenalee decide to help Kanda achieve. Yaoi/ Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

Poker

Chapter: 1

Newbie

* * *

Kanda was cleaning a cup with a white cloth. He watched as males were getting drunk out of their minds while others were playing poker.

"Hey, Yu!" Lavi greeted.

The blue hair male left eye twitched from the sound of his first name being used by the red head.

"Y-"

The one eye male was cut off by a hard punch to the stomach. Lavi looked up to see Kanda giving him a death glare.

"Don`t ever call me that, dammit!" Yu demanded.

The red head nodded his head with a weak smile on his face. The blue hair male turned around to see a male with snow white hair & sliver eyes. Kanda picked Lavi up by his collar & pulled him close to his face.

"Who the fuck is that?" Yu asked angrily.

"That`s our newbie, Allen Walker." Lavi replied weakly smiling.

The blue hair male glanced at Walker then turned back into looking at the one eye male`s nervous face.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Well, I wanted you to show him to clean, make martinis', and a lot more! You know be his guide!" Lavi said happily.

Yu took another glance at Allen then turned his face back at the red head once again.

"Why the hell don`t you do it?" The blue hair angrily asked.

"Well, I think your strictness, and discipline will be good for Allen. What else is that you`ll need to learn about, Allen." The one eye male answered.

Kanda groaned in anger. Allen looked at Yu with a smile while the blue hair male just glared at him. Kanda sighed.

"C`mon, let`s get this over with." Yu demanded.

"Okay, Mr. Yu." Walker replied.

"Don`t call me that!" Kanda yelled.

* * *

Kanda grabbed a shaker.

"This is what you use to make martini`s." Yu said.

Allen nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"First, you put ice into the ice shaker." The blue hair male said as he put the ice into the ice shaker.

"Then you put the 30Ml of vermouth in." Kanda said.

Yu put vermouth into the ice shaker. The blue hair male looked to see if the white hair male was listening which he was.

"The third step is that you roll vermouth in glass to form a film or coating then dump out, making it a drier martini." Kanda said.

Allen listened to the 6 steps left then the two went to the back.

* * *

Walker was amazed by how much alcohol there was & how many types there must be.

"Wow!" The white hair male said amazed.

Yu shook his head at the look on Allen`s face.

"Lavi was right. He is a newbie." The blue hair male mumbled.

"What?" Walker asked.

"Nothing." Kanda replied.

Allen knew that was a lie. He knew Yu mumbled he just didn`t know what. The blue hair male could tell Walker knew he was lying.

"Well, the types of alcohol we`ve got are; scotch, beer, wine, champagne, vodka, and liquor." Kanda informed.

"How can you & Lavi afford all of this?" The white hair male asked.

"Well, we earn money & use the money to buy new types of alcohol or just the alcohol that`s going out of stock. " Yu answered.

"Oh." Allen said.

* * *

The two returned to Lavi, who was talking with a girl at the bar. Kanda squeezed the red head`s shoulder hard.

"Hey, rabbit! I`m done showing Allen around!" Yu yelled.

"Wow, Kanda fast as always!" The one eye male smiled.

"Hey, Allen why don`t you get some champagne for my lady friend, Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

Walker nodded & went to the back.

"Hey, Kanda why don`t you go back there to make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" The red head asked.

The blue hair male groaned.

"Fine!" Yu said angrily.

Kanda followed Allen into the back.

"I`ve got a good feeling about that new employee, Allen." The one eye male smiled.

"I`ve also got a good feeling about Allen." Lenalee agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Poker

Chapter: 2

Position

* * *

Kanda opened the door to the door to the back. He saw that Allen was on his tip toes trying to get the champagne Lavi asked for.

"Dammit!" Walker yelled frustrated.

Yu could see that the white hair male was trying his hardest to grabbed it but couldn`t reach no matter how hard he tried.

"Looks like Allen is a Beansprout." Kanda mocked.

Walker heart skipped a beat.

"Shut up!" The white hair male yelled.

Allen put his attention back on getting the champagne.

"Dammit!" Walker yelled once again.

The blue hair male laughed at the frustration of the white hair male. Allen looked at Kanda.

"This isn`t funny!" Walker yelled.

"Well, to you is isn`t but to me it`s hilarious!" Yu smirked.

"Just shut up & help me!" The white hair male yelled.

The blue hair male went over & gave Allen a ladder. Walker climbed up the ladder & got the champagne.

"Yes! I`ve got it!" Allen yelled happily.

"Calm down! It`s not like you won the lottery!" Kanda yelled.

"Shut up, Yu!" The white hair male yelled.

"Watch it, Beansprout!" Kanda threatened.

"Or what? You`re gonna hit me with a bottle?" Allen sarcastically said.

"Maybe I will!" Yu yelled.

The blue hair male pulled the ladder from under Walker. Allen could tell this wasn`t going to end pretty.

* * *

Walker saw that the litter of champagne didn`t break. But what broke his fall? The white hair male realized that he was on top of Kanda?! To make matters even weirder, there was something poking him.

"Dammit! Get off Beansprout!" Yu demanded angrily.

Allen got off the blue hair male deeply blushing. Kanda saw that he was "pointing" & quickly his private area.

"What are you looking at? Just go & give the champagne to Lavi, and Lenalee!" Yu demanded angrily one again.

Walker walked out with the champagne in his hands. He closed the door behind him still blushing deeply.

"Did he like me being on top of him?" The white hair male wondered.

* * *

The blue hair male went to the bathroom. He couldn`t believe what happened.

"Why did I get hard from that Beansprout being on top of me?" Kanda asked himself.

He went into the bathroom stall. Yu wasn`t a guy who would not get hard from contact nor was he a guy who would well, touch himself either.

"I`ve gotta get rid of this erection somehow!" Yu yelled at himself.

The blue hair male knew if he touched himself then both he & the stall would get dirty. Kanda groaned.

"Shit! I`ve gotta think of something!" The blue hair male yelled frustrated.

* * *

Lavi poured the champagne into the small cups. The red head noticed a certain blue hair male wasn`t with them.

"Hey, Allen where`s Kanda?" He asked.

Walker tensed up.

"Well, I think he`s in the restroom." The white hair male replied.

"Oh, go check on him to see if he`s alright." Lavi ordered.

Allen sighed. He couldn`t be around Kanda after the "incident."

"All I gotta do is find him not talk to him. Just find him." Walker told himself.

The white hair took a deep breath as he went to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Poker Face

Chapter: 3

Interrupting

* * *

Allen opened the bathroom. He saw that Kanda wasn`t in there. As Walker, was about to leave until he heard male moaning coming from one of the stalls.

"Is that Kanda?" He thought.

The white hair male went to the stall. He put ear on the stall to hear that the male in the stall was still moaning. Allen decide even thought it was wrong to peek in to see if it was Kanda.

"Just one little quick peek." Walker told himself.

The white hair looked into the stall with the little space between the stall door & the other stall. Allen was shocked & disgusted by the sight. Yu was touching himself?! Walker could feel his heart not only skip & his stomach turn into knots. He quickly backed away from the stall.

"Why would Kanda do something like that?!" The white hair male thought.

The blue hair male stopped when he heard footsteps of Allen. Kanda stopped touching himself & got up. Walker began running until a hand grabbed his wrist with strong force.

"What the hell were you doing in here?" The blue hair male asked.

"I was… just leaving!" The white hair male yelled.

Allen tried pulling his wrist out of the grip but failed.

"Kanda, really let go!" Walker begged.

"Why did you see?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing! Now, please let go!" The white hair male begged.

"You saw something I can hear it in your voice." Yu stated.

Allen wanted to get of the blue hair male`s grip as fast as he could.

"Just let me go!" Walker begged once again.

"Tell me what you saw!" Kanda demanded.

"I-I saw you t-touching yourself!" The white hair male replied.

"How much did you see?" Yu demanded.

"Just enough!" Allen answered.

"What`s does "Just enough" mean?" The blue hair male asked.

"It means just enough!" Walker yelled.

Kanda let go of the white hair male`s wrist. Allen ran out of the restroom. Yu sighed.

"He`s got nice skin." The blue hair male said.

* * *

Walker went over to Lavi & Lenalee. The two were drinking the champagne like no tomorrow. The red head noticed that the white hair male looked down.

"What`s *hic* wrong?" The one eye male asked.

"I saw something disturbing." Walker replied.

"What *hic* did you *hic* see?" Lavi asked.

"I don`t wanna talk about it." Allen answered.

The red head leaned closer to Allen.

"Was it that bad?" The one eye male questioned.

"Yeah, it was that bad!" Walker yelled.

"Okay, *hic* calm down!" Lavi yelled back.

The red head went back to drink more with his lady friend. The white hair male just sighed.

"Why was Kanda doing that?" Allen thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Poker

Chapter: 4

Wine

* * *

Kanda was stuck cleaning the bar. Allen had to take the drunken Lavi & Lenalee home. Honestly, he would rather clean then take home two drunken people home.

"I wonder how Allen`s doing." Yu thought.

The blue hair male quickly shook his head.

"Why the hell am I thinking about that, Beansprout?!" He thought.

Yu didn`t know why he would think about the white hair male. Sure, he might`ve gotten hard from Allen being on top of him. Kanda loved the feeling of the soft pure skin.

"Dammit!" The blue hair male yelled frustrated.

He took a deep breath. Now, that he began to think about it, Kanda actually found Walker kind of cute in a way, a man could find a woman beautiful.

"I should stop thinking & continue cleaning!" Yu told himself.

The blue hair male grabbed the mop & began cleaning the floor. He wanted to get his mind off the white hair male the best way he could.

* * *

Allen was sitting in his chair. While Lenalee & Lavi were having a drunk conversation. The red head saw Allen looking out the window.

"Hey *hic* Allen, you`ve *hic got a *hic* nice apartment!" The one eye male yelled.

Yes, the place they were at was indeed Allen`s apartment. Walker was honestly thinking of taking them home but didn`t know where they lived at so took him to his apartment.

"Why didn`t I just let Kanda take them home?" He wondered.

"Little Allen is thinking!" Lenalee yelled.

The white hair male put his hand on the female`s mouth.

"Be quiet! There are other people here!" He whispered into her ear angrily.

"Calm *hic* down, Allen!" Lavi smiled.

"I can`t calm down when I have two drunk people yelling on the top of their lungs!" Allen said angrily.

"Well, instead of two drunken people let's make it three!" Lenalee declared.

"Yeah!" The red head agreed.

The one eye male & his female friend ran into Walker`s kitchen. The white hair male went after them.

"Get out of my kitchen!" He yelled.

Lenalee & Lavi opened the refrigerator to see two liters of wine. Lavi grabbed a one liter of wine out the fridge.

"You`re so naughty, Allen!" The female teased.

"Please put it back!" Walker begged.

The red head male tied Allen`s arms behind his back.

"What are you doing?" The white male panicked.

"We`re gonna *hic* make you *hic* drunk!" Lavi yelled excited.

"Yeah!" Lenalee agreed.

Walker couldn`t believe what was happening. They were going to make him drunk for the hell of it? The white hair male could feel his stomach begin to hurt just thinking about.

"Let`s start!" The two drunks yelled.

The one eye male & his friend opened the liter of wine.

Allen knew this wasn`t going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Poker

Chapter: 5

C`mon

* * *

The liter of wine was hovering over Allen`s mouth. Walker, on the other hand kept his mouth shut so not even a single drop went into his mouth. Lavi saw how tight the white hair male was closing his mouth. The red head smirked at Lenalee who was holding the wine.

"Allen, open you *hic* mouth!" The female demanded.

Allen shook his head meaning "no." Lavi & Lenalee looked at each other with evil smirks across their faces.

"We`ll have to *hic* do this *hic* the hard way." The two said.

The red head put his hand on Walker`s bottom jaw & his hand on his top jaw. The one eye began opening the white hair male`s mouth. Allen`s mouth was open even though he tried to close it.

"Pour *hic* the *hic* wine!" Lavi yelled excited.

Lenalee began pouring the wine down Walker`s throat. The white hair male felt like he was going to throw up if this continued.

"Dude, this is *hic* awesome!" The red head said smiling.

Allen didn`t know how long this would take.

* * *

Kanda wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I`m finally done with this shitty cleaning." He said.

He felt a vibration in his right pocket. Yu took it out see it was his IPhone 5. The person calling was Lavi.

"Hello?" The blue hair male asked.

"Kan*hic* da, you`ve gotta *hic* come over *hic* to Allen`s place!" The red head yelled.

"Why the hell would I wanna go to Beansprouts place?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Because *hic* we`re making Allen *hic* drink wine! And we *hic* would like *hic* if you *hic* came!" The one eye male happily yelled.

Yu ears perked up from the sentence.

"You`re making Beansprout drunk?" The blue hair male asked.

"Yeah, so *hic* come to *hic* this address." Lavi said.

"Why the hell would I wanna be around three drunken people?!" Kanda said.

"C`mon, Kanda *hic* you know *hic* you wanna *hic* come?" The red head teased.

"No, I don`t wanna be around drunk people! I also don`t wanna be around Beansprout either!" Yu yelled angrily.

"Kanda, you *hic* know *hic* that you want *hic* see *hic* Allen!" The one eye male teased once again.

The blue hair male felt his heart speed up from the teasing.

"If I go there will you shut the hell up?' Kanda asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Lavi answered happily.

Yu sighed.

"Fine! I`ll come over if you`ll shut the hell up!" The blue hair male yelled.

The red head hung up the phone. Kanda grabbed his keys as he walking out to his car.

"This better be worth it!" Yu thought.

The blue hair male didn`t know what he was getting into.


	6. Chapter 6

Poker

Chapter: 6

Why did I come?

* * *

Kanda groaned as he stood in front of the door. It took him at least 10 minutes to get here. Yu honestly couldn`t believe that he was actually standing in front of Beansprout`s door. The blue hair male knocked on the wooden door.

"They better be here." He thought.

The door opened. Lavi was smiling with Lenalee leaning on his shoulder holding a liter of wine smiling.

"You *hic* came!" The two yelled.

Yu sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The blue hair male thought.

Kanda walked into the apartment. He looked around & saw Allen whose face was pink. Yu turned his heads to the red head & female.

"What the hell is wrong with, Beansprout?" The blue hair male asked.

"Well, we`re *hic* making* him *hic* drunk!" The one eye male smiled.

Kanda looked at the white hair male who looked back.

"What the *hic* are *hic* you doing *hic* here, Kanda?" Walker asked.

Yu knew that Beansprout was drunk already.

"He`s already drunk so you`re going to make him even drunker?" The blue hair male asked.

"He *hic* is?" Lenalee asked.

"I *hic* didn`t *hic* know." Lavi replied.

Kanda grabbed the liter of wine.

"You two made Allen drunk from one liter of wine?" Yu asked.

Lavi & Lenalee looked at each other then back at Kanda.

"I`ll take that as a "yes"." The blue hair said.

The red head pulled Allen out of the chair.

"Hey, *hic* Kanda, you wanna *hic* dance *hic* with *hic* Allen?" The one eye male asked smirking.

Kanda heart skipped a beat from the question.

"Why would I wanna dance with Beansprout?" Yu asked.

"Because *hic* It`ll be cute *hic* to see *hic* you and *hic* Allen *hic* dance!" Lenalee smiled.

The blue hair male heart skipped another beat again. He began to think.

"Will I & Beansprout really be a cute dancing together?" Kanda thought.

The female noticed that Yu was blushing & thinking about something.

"Hey, *hic* you`re *hic* blushing!" She yelled.

"Kanda`s *hic* blushing?" Lavi asked shocked.

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled.

"Kanda you *hic* shut *hic* up!" Walker yelled.

"Watch it Beansprout!" Yu yelled back.

"What *hic* are you *hic* going to *hic* do?!" The white hair boy exclaimed.

The blue hair male walked over to Allen. He picked Walker up by the collar of his shirt.

"I`m going to-"

Kanda was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"No *hic* fighting!" Lavi begged.

"Yeah!" Lenalee agreed.

Yu had let go of the white hair male`s collar.

"Why the hell did I agree to come?" The blue hair male asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Poker

Chapter: 7

Truth or Dare

* * *

The three drunks & Kanda were in the kitchen. All of them were sitting on the floor. The three were going to play "Truth or Dare." Lavi had already dared Lenalee to drink water from the sink for 5minute straight. Now, it was Lenalee`s turn to pick someone. Yu wasn`t a huge fan of playing games especially "Truth or Dare." The female looked at the blue hair male & Allen sitting next to each other. A naughty idea popped into Lenalee`s head.

"Kanda, *hic* I dare *hic* you to *hic* kiss *hic* Allen!" She yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to the female.

"K-Kiss Beansprout?!" Yu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lenalee yelled.

The white hair male felt his face red up.

"I`m *hic* not going *hic* kiss *hic* Kanda!" Walker disagreed.

"Kanda *hic* has to *hic* do it! It`s *hic* a *hic* dare!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda looked Allen then back at Lenalee.

"What happens if I don`t?" He asked.

"I & Lavi *hic* will *hic* tie *hic* you *hic* up!" She answered.

"And *hic* we`ll *hic* force *hic* you and Allen *hic* to kiss!" The one eye male backed up.

"When I get un-tied, I`ll kick both of your asses!" The blue hair male yelled.

"Just *hic* kiss *hic* Allen!" She demanded.

Walker got up but fell.

"I don`t *hic* wanna *hic* kiss *hic* him!"

Lavi laughed at the expression on Allen`s face.

"C'mon, *hic* it *hic* won`t be *hic* bad!" The red head teased.

The white hair male shook his head. Yu turned his face towards Walker red face. The blue hair male put his hands on both sides of his face. He leaned closer to Allen`s mouth. The red head & the female were watching the two.

"I can`t believe I`m going to kiss, Beansprout!" Yu thought.

The blue hair male felt his mouth lock contact with Walker`s mouth. The white hair male could feel Kanda`s tongue inside his mouth sending chills down his spine.

"Beansprout`s mouth is amazing!" The blue hair male thought.

Lenalee could feel her face turn red from the sight. Lavi could tell that Yu was enjoying the tongue kissing. Allen & the blue hair male broke the kiss. The two were breathing heavy from the long kiss.

"Wow, *hic* I *hic* can`t believe how *hic* long yall *hic* kissed!" Lenalee yelled shocked.

"Yeah!" The red head agreed.

"Shut up!" The blue hair male demanded.

Allen`s face was a bright shade of red from embarrassment & the contact.

"Allen, how *hic* was *hic* the kiss?" The female asked.

"I *hic* don`t *hic* wanna talk *hic* about it!" Walker answered.

"Kanda, how *hic* was *hic* it?" The red head asked.

"None of your business!" Kanda replied.

Lavi & Lenalee began pout.

The three drunks didn`t how much Yu really did enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Poker

Chapter: 8

Sleep Over

* * *

Kanda woke up. It was night time already. Judging by how high the moon was it was probably 11:00pm. He began to remember what happened.

~Flash back~

Kanda was leaning against the wall as Lavi & Lenalee were whispering secretly. Allen was leaning on his shoulder sleeping. The blue hair male would`ve pushed him off but made an acceptation. The red head walked over to Yu.

"Hey, Kanda why don`t *hic* you come over with me & Lenalee?" The one eye male smirked.

Kanda noticed that Lavi wasn`t hiccupping like he was earlier.

"What the hell is your game?" The blue hair male asked.

Lenalee walked over.

"We just wanna talk." The female smirked as well.

Yu followed the two into the kitchen.

"What the do you two wanna talk about?" Kanda asked.

"Oh, just something important." Lavi stated.

The blue hair male could feel something was odd. He looked to see the female was gone.

"Where the hell is Lenalee?" Yu asked.

"Don`t worry you`ll see her." The red head smiled deviously.

Before Kanda could ask he was knocked out cold. All he could hear was giggling before he finally passed out.

* * *

Now, he was here in a bed. Yu heard breathing. The blue hair male saw that Allen was lying next to him sleeping.

"Beansprout?" Kanda thought.

"Mana." Walker said.

The white hair male cuddled into the blue hair male. Yu could feel his heart beating fast. Despite, the cuddling, Kanda began to think.

"Where`s Lavi & Lenalee?" He thought.

Even thought, he wanted to know where the red head & female where at he couldn`t risk waking up Walker. Yu sighed.

"I`ll kick both their asses in the morning." The blue hair thought.

Kanda gave the white hair male a light kiss on the forehead before he went back to sleep.

Yu didn`t know that Lenalee & Lavi were watching.

* * *

The blue hair woke up to see that sun shining. Allen was standing in front of Kanda. Walker was wearing a white shirt & black boxers.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" The white hair male exclaimed.

"I woke up here, Beansprout!" Yu answered.

"If you woke up then why didn`t you leave?!" Allen exclaimed again.

"Because!" The blue hair male yelled.

"Because what?!" Walker demanded.

Kanda walked over to Beansprout. He pulled Allen into a strong hug.

"Because I didn`t want you to wake up." The blue hair male replied.

Walker began to blush.

"You didn`t wanna wake me up?" The white hair male asked.

"Yeah. I just didn`t wanna wake you up." Kanda answered.

Yu stopped hugging Beansprout & walked out the door.

Allen was amazed by Yu`s reaction & attitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Poker

Chapter: 9

The Note

* * *

Kanda looked around the apartment but didn`t see Lavi & Lenalee. He continued to look around until he saw a note. Yu began to read the note.

~Note~

Kanda, we know that you kissed Allen not only on the head but on the lips. You didn`t go easy on the kiss either. We knew you put your tongue inside little Allen`s mouth. Allen on the other hand was shaking from the feeling. But I & Lavi were just enjoying the sight. Of course, you already know that we knocked you out & put you inside Walker`s bed for a sleep. You`re probably wondering how the hell do we remember all of this? The reason why was because we weren`t actually drunk. We faked the act expect Allen who was actually drunk. There is something that I & Lavi know. You LOVE Walker! We figured it out along the way since the way you kissed Allen & how you cuddled with him! We found it cute how you slept in the bed together. There`s nothing to be ashamed of, Kanda! So Lavi & I decided to help you win Allen`s heart over!

Love,

Lavi & Lenalee

P.S meet us at the bar!

* * *

The blue hair male crumbled up the sheet of paper. He couldn`t believe the two actually acted like they were drunk! What else was how the two figures out that Kanda did like Beansprout?! Yu groaned in frustration. There was a pat in his shoulder. The blue hair male pinned the person to the ground. He realized that he was pinning down Allen to ground. Walker blushed at the position they were in. Kanda`s right leg was in-between the white hair boy`s legs while his hands were being held by Yu`s.

"Kanda, can you please get off?" The white hair male asked blushing deeply.

The blue hair male liked the position the two were in. Kanda began to get closer to Walker`s face. Allen couldn`t move since the Yu was pinning him down. The blue hair male locked contact with Walker`s lips. The white hair male couldn`t believe that Kanda was kissing him. Allen could feel Yu`s tongue licking around his mouth. Kanda was enjoying it the kiss while Walker was just lying under him. Yu broke the kiss with salvia connecting their tongues. The blue hair male leaned next to Allen`s ear.

"Don`t tell anyone this!" Kanda demanded.

Walker nodded his head.

Yu got off of the white hair male`s body & left. Allen got up amazed by what the blue hair male did.

"Why did he kiss me?" Walker thought.

* * *

Kanda was going to wash up before he went to the bar. He was going to the bar for not only work but to talk to the red head & his lady friend. Of course, Beansprout was probably going to avoid him from what he did. Hell, he might even miss work for a while. The blue hair male went into the shower & began to bathe.

"Why did I kiss, Beansprout?" Yu wondered.

Maybe he kissed Allen since he well "loved" him. Or maybe he kissed him because he just wanted a kiss. Hell, maybe it was both! Kanda thought maybe he should call Walker but then again he probably wouldn`t answer. The blue hair male groaned at what he did.

"I should probably should just let Lavi & Lenalee help." Yu thought.

This was the beginning of his love journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Poker

Chapter: 10

What did you do?

* * *

Kanda was shaking up a martini. Lavi was pouring up liquor for a Lenalee. The red head finished pouring the liquor.

"Hey, Kanda come over here." The one eye male ordered.

Yu finished the martini as fast as he could & went over to Lavi.  
"So, Kanda how did it feel sleeping in Allen`s bed?" The female ask.

"Why the hell do you care?" The blue hair teen asked angrily.

"Kanda, don`t you wanna Allen be your lover?" The red head asked.

Yu could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Why would I want Beansprout to be my lover?!" The blue hair male exclaimed.

"Because you love him, don`t you?" Lenalee asked.

"Okay, maybe I do love Beansprout but I don`t know how to express or tell him." Kanda answered.

"Well, both me & Lavi are gonna help you win his heart!" The one eye male declared.

"Why do you two wanna help me win over Beansprout?" Yu asked suspicious.

"Well, because we`re bored, we`re your friends, and because we think you and Allen will make a _cute_ couple!" The female answered yelling loudly.

"I & Beansprout will make a cute couple?" The blue hair male asked.

"Hell yeah! Yall two would be an adorable couple!" Lavi answered.

Kanda punched the red head hard in the stomach for yelling into his ear.

"So, how am I gonna win Beansprout?" Yu asked.

"Well, you two should get to know each other first!" Lenalee answered.

"And how will I get to know Beansprout?" The blue hair male asked.

The female sighed.

"Why not go to a restaurant, or the movies?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The one eye male yelled.

"How the hell can I convince Beansprout to go with me?" Kanda asked.

Lavi & Lenalee looked at each other then back Yu.

"Well, you could take him by force!" The red head answered.

The female hit him outside the head.

"Or you could persuade him into going with you!" She smiled.

The blue hair male began to think.

"Persuade Beansprout into going with me?" Kanda thought.

Yu could actually imagine him & Beansprout going to the movies together. Of course, there was 99% of that never happening but he had to try, right?

"Fine, I`ll take Beansprout to the damn movies." The blue hair stated.

"Good!" The red head yelled excited.

"Now where the hell is Allen?" Lenalee asked.

The group went quiet when they realized that the white hair male wasn`t at work.

"Kanda, what did you do to Allen?" The two asked.

"Why the hell do you two suspect me of doing something to Beansprout?" Yu asked angrily.

"Well, you were the last person to leave the apartment." The female pointed out.

"And you were the last person to see him." Lavi stated.

The blue hair male sighed.

"Fine! I kissed Allen a little before I left his apartment." Yu answered.

"You k-kissed Allen?!" The two exclaimed.

Kanda groaned.

"What type of kiss was it?" The red head asked.

"Desire or Force?" Lenalee asked.

The blue hair male knew he going to regret his answer.

"Forced." He answered.

Yu didn`t know how shocked the two were.


	11. Chapter 11

Poker

Chapter: 11

First Love

* * *

Lavi & Lenalee went quiet as they looked at Kanda. The red head gulped.

"Kanda, you should never EVER force a kiss!" The one eye male yelled.

The blue hair male punched him hard in the stomach.

"Don`t ever yell into my damn ear!" Yu ordered.

The female sighed.

"Well, Lavi`s right. You should never force a kiss especially if you barely know the person." Lenalee stated.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know?!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Well, is this your first love?" The red head asked.

Yu turned his back to them.

"This is your first time being in love!" The two yelled.

"Shut up!" The blue hair male yelled angrily.

The red head put his left hand on Kanda`s right shoulder.

"It`s alright, Kanda. Everyone falls in love in their life." The female smiled.

The blue hair male knew she was right. Everyone falls in love with someone in their lifetime. But for Yu, he honestly thought he would never fall in especially with a male. Sure, females & males fall in love with him but he didn`t like them back.

"Well, there`s a high chance Allen might reject you." Lavi stated.

"Of course, Beansprout might reject me." Kanda also stated.

"Why do you think Allen might reject you?" Lenalee asked.

The blue hair male took a deep breath.

"You two know damn well that me & Beansprout don`t get along." Yu answered.

"Yeah, but why don`t you two get along?" The red head asked.

Kanda gulped.

"Kanda, you`ve gotta tell us if you wanna win over Allen." The one eye male teased.

"Fine. When Beansprout was getting the champagne he fell on top of me." Kanda stated.

Lavi & Lenalee looked at Yu confused.

"So Allen hates you because he fell on top of you?" The red head asked.

The blue hair male sighed.

"When Beansprout fell on top of me I got an erection from him." Kanda answered.

The one eye male & female heart`s skipped.

"You got aroused by Allen?!" The two exclaimed.

People began looking at the group of three.

"Can`t you two idiots whisper?!" The blue hair male whispered angrily.

"Sorry." The two said.

Kanda sighed angrily.

"Why didn`t you tell us you got aroused by Allen?" The two asked.

"I didn`t think it was important!" The blue hair male whispered.

"Well, you still should`ve told us!" Lenalee whispered.

"Yeah! What she said!" Lavi agreed.

Yu felt his eye twitch.

"Can we stop talking about my erection?!" Yu exclaimed.

"Okay." The one eye male & female answered.

Kanda felt his eye twitch once again.

"Well, now we know why Allen hates you." Lenalee stated.

"I don`t think Allen would hate you just from an erection." The red head stated.

"Actually, Lavi you`re right." The female agreed.

The two of them looked at him serious.

"What else did you do?" She asked.

"Why do you two expect me to do something to Beansprout?!" The blue hair male exclaimed.

"C`mon, Kanda tell us what else that happened." The one eye male demanded.

Yu groaned.

"Beansprout saw me touching myself in the restroom." Kanda said ashamed.

Lavi & Lenalee felt their hearts drop.

Yu wished he didn`t say that.


	12. Chapter 12

Poker

Chapter: 12

Wanna go out?

* * *

Kanda could feel the two looking at him. Lavi coughed nervously.

"So, Allen saw you touching yourself?" The red head asked.

Kanda didn`t answer.

"Well, I still think you should tell Allen your feelings even if he hates you." Lenalee stated.

"Yeah. You should also ask him to go to the movies." The one eye male stated.

Yu sighed.

"Fine. I`ll ask Beansprout on a date." The blue hair male said.

Lavi & Lenalee could feel their hearts beat full of joy.

"Okay. Tell us how the date goes!" The female smiled.

"Fine!" Yu yelled back.

Kanda went back to work as the one eye male & his lady friend continued to talk.

* * *

Work was over. Yu was walking to Allen`s apartment. Honestly, the blue hair male couldn`t believe he was actually going to ask out Beansprout. He had second thoughts about asking him out.

"Should I really ask out Beansprout?" Kanda thought.

Yu continued to walk until he stopped at the white hair male`s door. The blue hair male took a deep breath.

"Relax." Kanda told himself.

He knocked on the door. Yu could hear footsteps approaching the door. The blue hair male could feel his heart beating fast. The door opened.

"Do you need-"

Walker stopped talking. Kanda could tell Allen was nervous.

"K-K-Kanda?! What`re you doing here?!" The white hair male exclaimed.

"I wanna ask you out." Yu answered.

The blue hair male was amazed by how red Beansprout`s cheeks were.

"A-A-Ask me out?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yeah, to the movies." Kanda replied calmly.

Allen felt his heart speed up.

"Why would you wanna go to the movies with me?!" The white hair male exclaimed.

Yu sighed.

"Well, I wanna hang out with you. That`s all." The blue hair male answered.

"Why would you wanna hang out with me?" Beansprout asked suspiciously.

"I just wanna get to know you." Kanda replied.

Allen could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Well, I don`t have plans but I don`t wanna hang out you." Walker stated.

The blue hair male sighed. He knew that Beansprout would reject him. The white hair male could tell that Kanda was feeling depressed.

"I`ll go to the movies with you even if I hate you." The white hair male said.

Yu felt his heart speed up once again.

"You`ll go to the movies with me?!" The blue hair exclaimed.

"Yeah. If it means you not getting depressed." Allen teased.

Kanda couldn`t believe that Beansprout said yes! Well, not exactly yes but close enough.

"So when does the movie start?" The white hair male asked.

"At 8:00pm but I`ll pick you at 7:30 or later." The blue hair male replied.

Walker nodded with a smile. Yu turned around & began walking home to get ready. Allen could tell that the blue hair male was happy.

"I hope this date is worth it." Beansprout mumbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Poker

Chapter: 13

Getting Ready

* * *

Allen was in his bathroom getting ready. He honestly couldn`t believe he was going with Kanda to the movies. The white hair male thought the two would never go out with Kanda. To Walker, it was obvious that the blue hair male wanted to go out with him on a date. The reason why he knew was because that Kanda & him wouldn`t ask him out if he hated along with the fact of how Yu acted. The only thing Allen didn`t understand why was he was blushing when Yu said he wanted to asked him out along with his heart beating fast.

"Why did I feel that way?!" The white hair male exclaimed.

Walker looked in the mirror thinking if he should cancel.

"Why the hell did I accept Yu`s offer?" Allen thought.

He shook his head.

"I shouldn`t be thinking about Yu!" The white hair male thought.

He went back to getting ready for the movies.

* * *

Kanda was taking a shower. Of course, he probably shouldn`t but wanted to smell good for his date.

"I can`t believe I`m going on a date with Beansprout!" Yu thought.

The reason why he was so happy was because this was his first date with someone! This is also his first date with a male as well. The blue hair male honestly thought he would never fall in love with someone. The reason why because everyone who fell in love with him weren`t his type or he didn`t like them back. Allen though was completely different. When Kanda was around the white hair male his heart began to race uncontrollably. He only knew Walker for at least a week or so & was already in love with him. This was now his chance to tell Beansprout how he felt about him from the beginning. Well, not the beginning but closes enough. Hopefully, Lavi & Lenalee won`t ruin it for him & Beansprout.

"They better stay the hell away from me & Beansprout!" Yu thought.

There was a knock at the door. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist to cover himself.

"Who would wanna visit me while I`m taking a shower?!" The blue hair male exclaimed.

Kanda opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" The male yelled exclaimed angrily.

He saw that it *was… Allen?!

* * *

There was silence between the two. Kanda broke the silence.

"Beansprout, what`re you doing here?!" Yu asked.

"I was here for the movies but I see that you`re not done getting ready so I`ll go." The white hair male blushed.

Kanda couldn`t believe that Allen was seeing him wear something so exposing. Walker on the other hand was wearing his bartender outfit. This was odd to the blue hair male.

"I guess he isn`t picky about his outfits." Yu thought.

Allen could tell that there something wrong with Kanda.  
"Uh, Kanda what`s wrong?" Walker thought.

The blue hair male returned his attention to the shorter male.

"Allen, do you wanna come in?" Yu asked.

Walker took a minute to think.

"Sure." The white hair male smiled.

Allen walked in. The blue hair male closed the door behind him.

This was the first time Yu had a house guest.


	14. Chapter 14

Poker

Chapter: 14

Going out

* * *

Allen was sitting down in Kanda`s apartment on the couch. He couldn`t believe how nice & clean the apartment was.

"Who knew Kanda`s house was so clean." The white hair male thought.

The blue hair male could tell that Walker was amazed.

"You`re surprised by how clean my house aren`t you, Beansprout?" Yu asked.

Allen was snapped out of thought.

"Well, Yeah." The shorter male answered.

"Why are you surprised by the cleanliness of my apartment?" The blue hair asked.

"Well, I never thought of you as a clean person." Walker replied.

Kanda felt his left eye twitch.

"I guess because of my personality, that`s why you thought that." Yu stated.

"Yeah." Allen said.

"I`m going to finish getting ready so don`t touch or mess up anything." The taller male stated.

Walker nodded his head. Kanda shut the door.

"Wow. I can`t believe that Yu being nice to me." The white hair male thought.

* * *

Kanda was going through his closet looking for what to wear.

"Damn, what the hell should I wear to a movie?" He thought.

Yu looked at the clock to see it was 7:30pm meaning he had only 15minutes left.

"Shit! I`ve gotta hurry." The tall male thought.

Kanda grabbed a random outfit from the closet.

"This`ll have to do." Yu thought.

* * *

Allen whistled as the blue hair male got dressed.

"I wonder what`s taking him so long?" Walker thought.

He didn`t have to wait anymore when he heard the door open. The white hair male saw that Kanda was a short white sleeve shirt with long black pants.

"Who knew Kanda had a good taste in fashion." Allen thought.

"C`mon, we`re gonna be late for the movies." Yu said.

The white hair male nodded. The two walked out of the door.

"Hopefully, this`ll end well." Allen thought.

The two arrived at the movies. Kanda & Allen were standing in line waiting to get tickets. Yu groaned.

"How long will it be to get two tickets?" The blue hair male thought.

The white hair male waited in line as people were getting their tickets. They waited for 6minutes until it was their turn to get their tickets.

"Finally!" Walker thought.

Kanda got the tickets for the movie. The two went inside.

This was going to be the most romantic night of their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Poker

Chapter: 15

Movie

* * *

Allen & Kanda were sitting in the theater. Yu was drinking soda while Walker was eating sour patch candy,

"Don`t eat the whole bag before the movie starts." The blue hair male stated.

"And don`t drink your whole soda before the movie starts." Beansprout smiled.

Kanda sighed.

"So Allen`s a sweet tooth." Kanda thought.

Allen looked at the blue hair male.

"Hey, Kanda why did you want to go to the movies with me?" The white hair male asked.

"Well, I wanted to know you better." Yu answered.

Walker felt his cheeks redden from the answer.

"You _mean _that?" Beansprout asked.

"Well, yeah." Kanda replied.

The white hair male felt his cheeks redden from the 2nd reply.

"So you want to know me better?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." The blue hair male answered.

"Well, I wanna _know _you too." Walker stated.

Yu felt his cheeks redden.

"So Beansprout actually wants to know me?" Kanda thought.

The white hair male smiled at the redness of the taller male.

"Who knew Kanda could blush." Allen thought.

The two went quiet as the movie began.

* * *

Walker watched the movie as continued to chew his sour patch candy. Yu was watching the movie. The white hair male looked at the blue hair male.

"Kanda`s actually _nice_." Beansprout thought.

Kanda could feel the smaller male`s eyes looking at him.

"I wonder why Beansprout looking at me." Yu thought.

Allen looked at the male a little more before returning to eating his candy. The blue hair male held Walker`s hand. The white hair male felt his cheeks turn a bright shade red.

"Kanda`s holding my hand!" Beansprout thought.

This was the first time Kanda actually held a male`s hand.

"Beansprout`s skin so soft." The blue hair male thought.

"Kanda`s hand are rough yet strong." Walker thought.

Yu went back to watching the movie while the white hair male watch the movie along with him.

This was the best time of their life.

* * *

The lights came back on as the credits were being shown. Kanda was getting until he realized Allen wasn`t moving. He looked to that the short male was asleep.

"How long was he asleep?" The taller male asked himself.

Yu began shaking Walker.

"Hey, wake up!" Kanda yelled.

The white hair male groaned.

"C`mon, you`ve got to home!" The blue hair male yelled.

The smaller male groaned again. Yu sighed.

"We`ve got to go to work!" Kanda yelled.

Allen continued to groan. The blue hair male felt his left eye twitch.

"I`m going to carry you!" The tall male yelled.

People ignored the screaming the male was doing. Kanda sighed as he picked up the small male bridal-style.

"You owe me for this!" Yu stated.

"Okay." The white hair male agreed.

The blue hair male could feel his cheeks redden from the cuteness of the male.

"Hopefully, Allen likes me back." Yu thought.

The two continued to walk home.

Allen didn`t know how much the blue hair male loved carrying him.


	16. Chapter 16

Poker

Chapter: 16

Goodnight Kiss

* * *

Kanda continued to carry the white hair male on his shoulder. Allen cuddled his head into his right shoulder. The blue hair male had to change Walker`s position so he wouldn`t hit anything.

"Wow, Beansprout`s light." Yu thought.

Of course, this wasn`t the time to be thinking about that. He continued carrying the male over his shoulder. Kanda saw Allen`s apartment building coming into view.

"I`m getting close." The blue hair male mumbled.

Beansprout continued to cuddle into the taller male`s shoulder. Yu could tell that the small male enjoyed sleeping on his shoulder.

"Beansprout`s so warm." Kanda mumbled again.

Every time the white hair male cuddled he could feel the warmth come off him & into his neck. The cuddling reminded him when he had slept in Allen`s bed by accident. Well, not by accident but close enough. The blue hair male stopped when he arrived at the smaller male`s apartment building.

"Hopefully, I can get out of here by 11:00pm." He thought.

Kanda opened the door as he carried Walker to his apartment.

* * *

Yu stopped in front of Beansprout`s apartment door.

"Allen, you`re home." The tall male said,

The smaller male groaned.

"You`ve got to get off my shoulder." The blue hair male stated.

Allen groaned again. Yu sighed.

"C`mon, Beansprout." Kanda said,

Walker yawned as the tall male put his on the ground. Walker stretched.

"I`m definitely going to be up for a long time." The white hair male said.

"Make that all night." The blue hair male stated.

Allen titled his head.

"How long was I out?" The small male asked.

"I don`t know maybe 1-3hours." Yu answered.

Walker couldn`t believe that he was out for that long.

"I see." The white hair male sighed.

"Well, Good night." The blue hair male said,

The tall male was about to leave until he felt a tug on his sleeve. The tall male turned around.

"What`s wrong, Beansprout?" Yu asked.

"Well, I wanna tell you something." The small male blushed.

The blue hair male knew Allen was nervous. Walker walked closer to Kanda.

"Thanks, for taking me to the movies." The white hair male thanked.

The tall male felt his cheeks turn red from the Beansprout`s words.

"Kanda, can you bend down?" He asked.

Yu bent down.

"Okay, close your eyes.' Allen asked.

The blue hair male closed his eyes.

"This better turn out be good." Kanda thought.

Walker leaned closer to Yu`s face.

"I can`t believe I`m doing this." The small male thought.

Allen took a deep breath as he pressed his lips against the blue hair male`s. The taller male felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn`t just a normal kiss, it was tongue kiss. Of course, Kanda wasn`t going to let Beansprout take control of his mouth. Yu pushed his tongue against the white hair male`s. Walker shook from the sensation. The blue hair male continued to kiss the small male until he needed air. Salvia connected their tongues together. The two males blushed.

"Well, uh, good night." Yu said.

"Yeah, good night." Allen said.

The blue hair male turned around & began walking.

The kiss was a sign of true love.


	17. Chapter 17

Poker

Chapter: 17

How was the Date?

* * *

Allen put his bartender outfit in the drier. He was a bright shade of red from the kiss.

"I can`t believe I actually kissed Kanda!" The white hair male yelled.

What else was that the blue hair male actually enjoyed the kiss as well. Honestly, Allen thought Kanda would pull back or hit him for it.

"Even though Kanda`s is a mean person, he`s a good kisser." The short male said.

The white hair male couldn`t shake the feeling of the tongue that was inside his mouth. The way the blue hair male took control of his mouth was amazing.

"Maybe I should ask Kanda on a date." Allen thought.

Walker shook his head.

"No, I shouldn`t. I mean I barely know him!" The white hair male thought.

Allen sighed.

"If I`m gonna be Kanda`s boyfriend then I should be able to ask him out on a date!" The short male yelled.

The white hair male went to into the restroom brush his teeth.

"I`m definitely going to ask Kanda out!" Allen yelled determined.

* * *

The short male began brushing his teeth.

Kanda was getting ready for bed. His hair was past his shoulder a little. The male was wearing dark blue boxers with no shirt.

"Who knew Beansprout was such a good kisser." The blue hair male said.

That was actually Yu`s third kiss with the white hair male and it was great. Kanda thought he was going to lose it when he was kissing him.

"So Allen likes me back, huh?" The blue hair male said.

He couldn`t help but smile. Now all he wanted to do was confess his love along with knowing more about him.

"Who knew being in with someone could be so great." Kanda smiled.

The male turned off the light & went to bed. He was dreaming about his little Beansprout.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through Allen`s window. The white hair male yawned as the sun shined.

"It`s morning already." He yawned.

The short hair male got up from his bed.

"I`m going to ask out Kanda!" The white hair male thought determinedly.

Allen walked over to the drier. He took out his bartender outfit.

"I`m definitely going to do it!" The white hair male yelled.

Kanda was putting his hair up.

"Another day of working with Beansprout." The blue hair male smiled.

The tall male finished putting his hair up. He finished getting himself ready.

Yu walked out the door. Smiling.

* * *

Lavi was washing a cup. The red head smiled. Lenalee was sitting across from him.

"I wonder how the date went between those two." She smiled.

"We can ask him when he comes in." The one eye male said.

The two saw Kanda open the door.

"Hey, Kanda how did the date go?!" Lenalee exclaimed.

The blue hair male turned his attention to the female.

"Why the hell do you two wanna know?" He asked.

"Because we gave you the idea along with being your friends." The two stated.

Yu sighed.

This was going to be a long conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

Poker

Chapter: 18

On a Date?!

* * *

Allen was on his way to walk. He couldn`t wait to ask Kanda out. Honestly, Walker never thought he would actually get a boyfriend. Sure, the white hair male thought he would get a girlfriend but not a boyfriend.

"Hopefully, Kanda will have the time."

The two did work at the bar along with the fact that there`s bar fights. What else was that Lavi would get drunk along with Lenalee making it even worse.

"I`m definitely going to ask him out." He thought.

Allen continued his walk to the bar.

* * *

Kanda sighed as the red head & his female friend continued to bug the hell out of him. The blue hair male groaned.

"If I tell you how the date went will yall leave me the hell alone?!" Yu exclaimed.

"Yes!" The two answered smiling.

Kanda groaned.

"Fine." He sighed.

Lenalee & the one eye male sat down excited.

"The date went well." Yu stated.

"Can`t you describe it a little more?" The female friend asked.

"What else do you want?" The blue hair male asked.

"Well, we wanna know where you two went & if yall had sex." Lavi answered.

"Sex?!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Yeah sex." The two said.

"Why the hell do you two wanna know if I took Beansprout`s virginity?!" Yu exclaimed.

"Well, we`re you`re friends so we have a right to know." The two answered.

"That`s my private business." The blue hair male stated.

"Please?" The female friend begged.

"Yeah, please?" Begged the red head.

"No!" Kanda yelled.

* * *

Allen opened the door to see the red head & the female on their knees begging. The white hair male ran over.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Kanda looked at the shorter male.

"Nothing much." Yu answered.

"Then why are Lenalee & Lavi on their knees?" Walker asked.

"They`re just curious about what happened last night." The taller male answered.

Allen sighed. He couldn`t believe that his two friends would get on their knees just to know about the date from last night.

"Lavi & Lenalee get up." Walker said.

"But Allen we wanna know about your date." The red head begged.

"Yeah." The female friend agreed.

"Instead of begging why don`t you two clean, drink or do something?" Kanda asked.

"Fine." The two friends pouted.

The red head & his female friend walked off. Yu groaned.

"Honestly, I feel like I`m dealing with two little kids." The blue hair male mumbled.

The white hair male put his hand on the taller male`s shoulder.

"Hey, Kanda I wanna ask you something." Walker said.

Kanda looked at the smaller male.

"What do you wanna ask me, Beansprout?" Yu asked.

"I wanna ask you out on a date." The white hair male answered.

The blue hair male felt his heart skip a beat.

"On a date?!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Yeah, on a date." Walker smiled.

This was going to be the best night of their lives.


	19. Chapter 19

Poker

Chapter: 19

Yes!

* * *

Lavi pouted as he took a sip of his alcohol.

"Why won`t Kanda tell us about his damn date?" The red head pouted.

"He`s just being an ass." Lenalee answered.

"Even though, he should tell us about his date." The one eye male stated.

"Well, we shouldn`t have asked him if he had sex with Allen." She said.

"True." Lavi agreed.

The two took a swallow of alcohol.

"Hey, maybe we can find out where their date going to be!" The female friend whispered.

The one eye male felt a devious smile developing on his face.

"Indeed we can." The red head smiled.

"If they talk about going on another date then we`ll listen to them." The two friends agreed.

The two smiled mischievously at one another. The two went behind the counter so they wouldn`t be seen the two love birds.

"Hopefully, this`ll work." The two thought.

* * *

Kanda felt his heart rate speed up as Allen blushed.

"Damn, he`s so cute." The blue hair male thought.

"Kanda?" The white hair male asked.

The taller male snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Kanda asked.

"Do you wanna go on another date together?" Walker asked.

"Of course." Yu answered.

"I`ve made reservations at a restaurant known as Black Order." The smaller male stated.

Black Order was a restaurant that was owned by Lenalee`s brother, Koumi.

* * *

The red head & the female were listening secretly to the males.

"So they`re going to your brother`s restaurant?" The one eye male asked.

"Shh, we need to hear when they`re going!" She ordered.

* * *

The male went quiet & continued to listen to Kanda & Allen`s conversation.

"What time do we go the restaurant?" Yu asked.

"At 6:00. How does that sound?" Beansprout asked.

"Perfect." The taller male answered.

Allen felt happiness from the answer of the blue hair male.

"I can`t wait." The white hair male thought.

Kanda loved the smile he saw on his lover`s face.

"He`s so damn cute!" The blue hair male thought once again.

Lavi & his female friends smiled deviously.

"Well, it looks like we`ll have to make reservations for a certain date." The red head answered.

"Indeed." Lenalee agreed.

The two sneaked away until a blue hair male stopped them.

"You listened to our conversation, didn`t you?" Yu asked sarcastically.

The two friends looked at each other than back at Kanda.

"Maybe." The two answered.

Yu crouched down at the two.

"I _swear _if you two ruin or even arrive at the restaurant I`ll slaughter the both of you! Understand?" Yu asked.

The two friends nodded their heads.

"Good." Kanda said.

The blue hair male walked off.

"Damn, we`ll have to think of a plan!" Lenalee whispered.

"I`ve already got one in mind." Lavi smiled.

"Lavi you`re mischievous is one my favorite thing about you." She smiled.

The red head felt his cheeks redden from the compliment.

Hopefully, the date was going to go well.


	20. Chapter 20

Poker

Chapter: 1

Hi, I`m Tyki Mikk

* * *

Kanda was stirring alcohol in a small cup.

"Only 2 hours before work is over." The blue hair male said.

"Enough time for some alcohol Mr. Kanda. ~" A handsome male voice said.

Yu saw a light-skinned male wearing thick glass with wavy dark brown hair.

"I see you`re in a good mood, Mr. Kanda." The other male smiled.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Kanda asked.

"Well, I _know_ Allen so I also know you as well." He answered.

"You _know _Beansprout?!" The blue hair male exclaimed.

"Indeed I do after all I am his _ex-boyfriend_." The brown hair male smiled.

Yu felt his ears prick up along with his heart skipping a beat.

"You`re Beansprout`s ex-boyfriend?!" Kanda exclaimed again.

"Indeed I am." The thick glasses male smiled.

He held out his hand.

"I`m Tyki Mikk, Allen`s boyfriend from 2 years ago." The light skinned male said.

Yu didn`t know to either shaker the other male`s hand or leave him hanging. Tyki pulled his hand back.

"It`s alright I understand." Mikk said.

"So you & Beansprout used to date?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah but we broke up two years ago." The brown hair male answered.

"How the hell did Beansprout fall for a guy like _this_?!" Yu thought.

Sure, the guy looked attractive but he wore thick glasses along with clothing that made him look like a hobo off the street.

"You`re wondering how Allen fell for me, huh?" Mikk asked.

The blue hair male was amazed by how the light-skinned male knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah." Yu answered.

"Well, I may dress badly but I`m smooth and charming as hell." The thick glass eye male smiled.

Kanda let out an "hmp."

"Yeah, like a guy like him can be a charmer."

"Trust me I am." Tyki said.

"What`re you a mind reader?!" The blue hair male exclaimed.

"Apparently so." Mikk smiled.

The light-skinned male got up from the bar stool.

"Tell Allen or "Beansprout" you call him I said "hi"." The brown hair male said.

"I`ll make sure he gets the message." Yu stated.

Tyki left the bar.

"How in the hell did Beansprout for a weirdo like him?!" Kanda thought.

The blue hair male sighed.

"I can ask Beansprout at the restaurant." Yu said.

Kanda went back to stirring the alcohol

* * *

Lavi & Lenalee saw the two males conversation end.

"Who the hell was that guy?" The red head male asked.

"I don`t know but he sure gave off a weird vibe." The female friend answered.

"Yeah he sure did." The one eye male agreed.

"We could just ask Kanda." The female said.

"Yeah but then again Allen probably knows him." Lavi said.

"Are you talking about Tyki?" Allen smiled.

The two jumped.

"Allen, when the hell did you get here?!" The two exclaimed.

"I was here the whole time." The white hair male answered.

"You knew that light skinned guy?" The red head male asked.

"Yeah, I know him he was my boyfriend from 2 years ago." Walker answered.

"2 years ago?!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Yeah 2 years ago." Allen stated.

"How the hell did you fall for a weirdo like that?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Well, it`s a complicated story." The white hair male stated.


	21. Chapter 21

Poker

Chapter: 22

Shower

* * *

Allen was in an alley. He was only 16 at the time.

"Aww, look at small Allen!" A tall male teased.

Right now, Walker was being picked on & surrounded by 2 taller males who had nothing better to do. The white hair male sighed.

"Can you let me go? I`ve got better things to do." Allen stated.

"Like you can make us." Devit said

Honestly, Allen didn`t know what the point was of being cornered like this.

"What`s the point of cornering me like this?" He asked.

"None of your business!" Jaserdo yelled.

Allen needed to get home before the sun set so he could help Lavi & Lenalee with their homework.

"I don`t have any time for this!" The small male thought.

Walker attempted to escape but was quickly slammed back against.

"Shit!" He yelled.

The white hair didn`t know if his head was bleeding or not but pretty sure it was.

"You think you can walk off from us like that?!" A male exclaimed.

He picked Allen up by the collar of his shirt. Walker was off the ground.

"Let`s beat him up!" The blonde yelled.

"Yeah!" The black hair male yelled.

Devit put his hand into a fist.

"Pucker up!" The black hair male yelled.

Allen closed his eyes getting ready for pain. Walker opened his eyes to realize he didn`t get punched.

"What the?" He asked.

"Devit put Walker down." A light skinned male ordered.

"But Tyki-"

"Put Walker the hell down." The male ordered again.

The black hair male dropped the small male down on the ground with a thud.

"Dammit Tyki you`re no fun." Jaserdo pouted.

"I`ll start being fun when you two stop being a couple of asses." The thick glasses male said.

The brothers sighed & left the two males. Tyki crouched down in front of the small male.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Allen smiled.

The brown hair male could feel his heart skip a beat from cuteness in front of him.

"Why the hell would Jaserdo & Devit wanna beat him up?" Tyki mumbled.

"What?" Walker asked.

"I`m just curious why Jaserdo & Devit would wanna…."

The light skinned lifted up Allen`s chin.

"Beat up such a _cute_ face." Tyki smiled.

The white hair male felt his cheeks redden from the compliment. He turned his blushing face away.

"Aww, don`t blush like that." The thick glasses male teased.

"I`m not." Walker said.

"You know when you blush like that it makes you even cuter, right?" The light skinned teased.

"I`m not cute!" The small male yelled.

"Don`t deny it, Allen." Tyki smiled.

"Can I go home?" Allen asked.

"How bout I walk you home instead so my brothers don`t hurt you?" The brown hair male asked.

"Fine, but don`t try anything." The white hair answered.

Tyki did a mumbled a small yes. Allen brushed himself off.

"C`mon, I`ve gotta go home before sun sets." Walker stated.

"Alright." The thick glasses male said.

* * *

Tyki was at Allen`s dorm. Everything in the apartment was clean. There no a speck of dirt, dust, or even a crumb of food in the apartment.

"Damn, this is one clean house, Allen." The light skinned male complimented.

"Before you fully come in take off your shoes." Walker stated.

The brown hair male took off his shoes next to the door.

"Well, this is really one beautiful house." The thick glasses male smiled.

"Stay in the living room while I work. Don`t turn up the TV too loud or the neighbors will hear." The white hair male said.

"Okay, Mr. Allen." Mikk smiled.

"You don`t have to call me that, Tyki." Allen said.

"But I want to my Mr. Allen." The thick glassed male smiled.

"Tyki, I don`t want to wanna be called "Mr.", Tyki now stop." The white hair male ordered.

"I`ll stop if you agree to go on a date with me." The brown hair said.

The white hair male felt his cheeks redden.

"D-d-date?!" Walker exclaimed.

"Yes, a date." Mikk smiled.

Allen couldn`t believe that Tyki of all people would want to go on a date with him.

"Tyki, I barely even know you!" He yelled.

"Shh, you don`t want the neighbors to hear." The brown hair male teased.

"Yeah but I barely even know you." The white hair male stated.

"Well, If we go on a date then we`ll get to know each other better than we do now." Mikk said.

"Tyki, I don`t have time for this just let me to my work." Allen said.

Tyki watched as Walker slam the door behind him.

"Damn, this`ll be harder than I thought." The thick glasses male said.

He honestly thought Allen would probably say maybe or just say no. The reason why he wanted to ask out Allen was because he actually wanted to know Allen.

* * *

20 minutes had pass & Allen still didn`t come out the room.

"Damn, how long will it be till he comes out?" Mikk wondered.

He got up from the couch & opened the door. The brown hair male saw that Walker wasn`t at his desk.

"Where the hell is Allen?" The thick glasses male said.

The light skinned male heard water running. Tyki turned his head to see the sound of water coming from the behind a white door.

"Mr. Allen is in the shower, huh?" He smiled mischievously.

* * *

In the shower, Allen was thinking about Mikk`s request.

"If you agree to go on a date with me."

The words rung in his head.

"Should I really go out with Tyki?" Walker thought.

The white hair male shook his head.

"No, I shouldn`t. He`s at least 1-3 years older than me!" Allen thought.

Allen heart sunk when he heard the door open & slam shut.

"What`s Tyki doing in here?" He asked himself.

Walker heard steps walking towards the shower. He felt his breath & heart go faster. Allen gulped.

"Tyki, get out!" The white hair male yelled.

"Why, my little Allen?" Tyki teased.

"Because I`m showering!" The smaller male yelled.

"If you agree to go on a date with me then I`ll leave." The light skinned male said.

"Please, Tyki just let me shower!" Allen yelled.

"Agree to go on a date with me then." The brown hair male smiled.

Walker didn`t want to go on a date with him but he wanted to shower peace.

"Fine! I`ll go on a date with you!" He yelled.


	22. Chapter 22

Poker

Chapter: 22

End of Story

* * *

Lavi & Lenalee looked at Allen waiting to hear more but nothing came out.

"Allen, is that it?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." The white hair male smiled.

"C`mon, you`ve got to tell us more!" Lenalee yelled.

"End of story." Walker said.

"But!" The two yelled.

"But end of story." Allen smiled.

The white hair male walked off.

"Dammit, why the hell won`t he tell us more?" The female pouted.

"Yeah, I mean Tyki is a nice guy so why would Allen leave?" The red hair male asked.

"Yeah, Tyki does sound like a nice guy." Lenalee agreed.

The two looked at Walker making a martini with Kanda.

"But Allen & Kanda do make a cute couple." Lavi stated.

"Yeah, you`re right." The female friend agreed.

* * *

Allen stretched.

"Damn, I need this." He said.

The white hair male looked around to see that Kanda wasn`t anywhere in sight.

"Where`s Kanda?" Walker asked.

"He went home to get ready for the date." Tyki answered.

"Oh thanks T- Tyki?!" Allen exclaimed.

The smaller male jumped back.

"Calm down, Little Walker." The light skinned said.

"Why are you still here?" Walker asked.

"Oh, I`m about to leave." Tyki answered.

Mikk lifted up the smaller male`s chin.

"Good luck on your date, Little Allen Walker." The brown hair male smiled.

The white hair male slapped his hand away.

"Don`t even try Tyki." Allen stated.

"I`m just wishing you luck." The light skinned male said.

The thick glasses male waved a goodbye as he left the bar.

* * *

Lavi & Lenalee watched as he left.

"See, he is nice." She said.

"Hey, why does his face look so familiar?" The red hair male asked.

"Well, we did meet his only one time 2 years ago." The female answered.

"I knew he looked familiar!" The one eye male yelled.

Lenalee saw Allen leave the bar.

"Looks like we`ll have to get ready for Allen`s little date." She said.

"How can we sneak into the restaurant without them recognizing us?" Lavi asked.

"Well, we could wear wigs, fancy outfits, and some make up." Lenalee answered.

"Lenalee, that sounds too expensive." The one eye male answered.

"Well, we _do know _two people who can help us."

The red head took a minute to think.

"Oh, _them_." Lavi smiled.

No one knew how the date would turn out.


	23. Chapter 23

Poker

Chapter: 23

Before 8:00

* * *

Allen was combing his hair. He had only 30 minutes before going to the restaurant.

"Hopefully this date will go well." He thought.

"The white hair male knew Lavi & Lenalee to well to know that they would show up at the restaurant.

But he didn`t know what they would do or how they would look at the restaurant.

Walker finished combing his hair.

"Now, I`ve gotta figure out what to wear." Allen said.

He smelled his bartender outfit to see it smelled like well, alcohol.

"Can`t wear this." The white hair male thought.

Walker walked over to his closet & opened it. It took only 3 minutes before he found the right outfit.

"This`ll do." He smiled.

Allen couldn`t wait for the date.

* * *

Kanda finished putting on his jeans. He looked at the time to see it was 10 minutes before 8:00.

"Just in time." The blue hair male said.

Yu took a breath.

"That one eye bunny & Lenalee better not show their asses at the restaurant!" He yelled.

Kanda grabbed his keys & left the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Allen finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Done!" He smiled.

The white hair male heard a loud knock at the door.

"Oh it must be-"

Walker didn`t finish his sentence.

"No, it can`t be!" He thought.

Allen took a deep breath.

"Relax." The white hair male thought.

Walker took a deep breath & walked towards the door. He stopped in front of the door.

"Relax." Allen breathed.

The white hair male unchained the door chain & unlock the knob. He opened the door to see…

"Beansprout, are you ready to leave or what?" Kanda asked.

Walker breathed of relief.

"Thank god, it was only Kanda." The smaller male smiled mentally.

Yu could tell that Allen was holding his breath.

"Why were you holding your breath?" The blue hair male asked.

"No reason." Allen fake smiled.

"Okay, _Beansprout_." Yu said sarcastically.

The white hair male knew that Kanda didn`t buy his fake answer but decide not to think about it.

"Hopefully, this date will go well." Walker hoped.

* * *

Lavi & Lenalee arrived at a tall mansion.

"Why are we here again?" Lenalee asked.

"So we can spy on Allen & Kanda`s date!" The red head yelled.

"Yeah, I know but why not dye our hair & buy different outfits?" She asked.

"Well, first that expensive & second it`s cheap ass outfits." The one eye male answered.

"True." The female friend agreed.

"Now, instead of talking let`s get changed by the best!" Lavi yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

Poker

Chapter: 24

Please?!

* * *

Lavi knocked on the door.

"Krory, I know you`re in there!" The red head yelled.

"Maybe he isn`t here." Lenalee suggested.

"Don`t worry, he`s here. I can feel it." The one eye male smiled.

The female friend felt her cheeks redden.

"Dammit, this isn`t the time to blush!" She told herself.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine." Lenalee lied.

"Okay, because your face is red." Lavi pointed out.

"It`s from the heat." She lied again.

"Okay." The red head said.

Lavi went back to knocking like a maniac on the large door.

"Dammit, Krory! If you don`t open this mother-"

The red head didn`t finish his when the door opened.

"Where`s Krory?" The one eye male asked.

"I don`t know. Let`s go in & find out." The dark female stated.

Lavi sighed & followed behind his female friend. They looked to see that the house was dark.

"Damn, Krory really needs to get rid of these spider webs." The red hair male said.

"Be quiet, Lavi." Lenalee ordered.

"Fine, fine. Just saying." The one eye male pouted.

The two continued to walk until they heard a noise.

"What was that?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I don`t know." She answered.

The two took a breath & continued walking.

"Damn, I forgot how big Krory house was." The one eye male complained.

"Yeah, me too." Lenalee agreed.

The female friend stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" Lavi asked.

"Well, maybe Krory inside this room." The dark hair female answered.

The red head knew that they had to find Krory so they had to open random doors to find the man.

Lenalee gripped the handle & slammed the door against the wall.

"Lenalee, you don`t have to slam the damn door!" He yelled.

The dark hair female looked around the white room. She saw that the male wasn`t there.

"I guess he isn`t home." The red hair male said.

"We should probably-"

Lenalee was cut off when she heard a loud groaning.

"What the hell was that?!" The one eye male exclaimed.

"I don`t know!" She yelled.

The dark hair female pushed the door down a little more & the groaning got a little louder.

"I think I found Krory." She answered.

Lenalee pulled the door back & saw the pale male was groaning in pain.

"Krory?!" The two exclaimed.

* * *

Arystar held a bag of ice on his left head.

"I`m so sorry for hurting Krory! I didn`t know you were there!" Lenalee yelled.

"It`s alright. I know you didn`t mean to." He smiled.

The dark hair female knew Krory was hurting terribly but liked that he smiled even when he`s hurt.

"Hey, Krory when are we gonna start our disguises?" Lavi asked.

"Our?" The pale male asked.

"Yeah me, Lenalee, you, and Miranda." The red hair male answered.

"Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, she`s going to help us without makeup." The one eye male smiled.

"MAKEUP?!" Arystar & the dark hair female exclaimed.

"Yeah, makeup." Lavi stated.

"Lavi, I don`t think I can wear makeup." The black hair male weak smiled.

"Well, you`ll have to if you`re gonna come with us." The red hair male said.

"Why do you want my help?" Krory asked.

"We`re going to spy on Allen & Kanda!" The red hair male yelled.

"Spy?!" The pale exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know watch them to see how their date goes." Lavi smiled.

"But it`s their date & we shouldn`t spy on them!" The black hair yelled loudly.

"Aww, c`mon you know you wanna." The one eye male teased.

"Yeah, don`t you wanna see Kanda & Allen make out?" Lenalee smiled.

"But we-"

He was cut off.

"C`mon, Krory!" The two friends begged.

Arystar knew this was wrong but he couldn`t deny his two friends.

"Fine." He agreed.

Lavi & Lenalee gave out a "yay" & hugged.

This night was going to be fun.


	25. Chapter 25

Poker

Chapter: 25

Don`t worry

* * *

Allen fake smiled as he sat at the table with Kanda. He was tapping his shaking his foot while he tapped his nails. The white hair male felt nervousness as Yu looked at with a serious look on his face.

"Dammit, he's still curious about my relationship with Tyki!" The smaller male thought.

Allen somehow knew that Kanda wasn't going to forget. But right now would've been a good time for the blue hair male to forget.

"So Kanda…"

The white hair male felt sweat going down his face as he nervously fakes smiled.

"What?" Yu asked.

"Umm, well do you have anything to talk about?" He nervously asked.

"I wanna talk about what happened between you & that Tyki guy." Yu answered.

Walker felt his body freeze up from the answer.

"Damn, he sure is persistent to know about my past relationship!" The white hair male thought.

Allen took a huge gulp.

"That's something that I don't wanna remember." The smaller male stated.

"Well, you said you wanted to know more me to know more about you." The blue hair male states.

Walker froze again with more sweat dripping down his face.

"Why are you so interest-"

He was cut when he saw a dark hair male with glasses put down a menu.

"Here's your menu- Allen?!" The waiter exclaimed.

The four-eye male hugged the smaller male.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" He yelled.

"Koumi, it's only been 6 months since we last met." The white hair pointed out.

"Yeah, but it feels like it's been six years!" Koumi yelled.

People began looking at the yelling dark hair male. Walker could feel the stares.

"Koumi, you need to calm down." The smaller male nervously smiled.

Allen let out a breath of relief as the 30 year- old let go of him.

"So who the special somebody you're on a date with?" The dark hair male asked.

"Well he's been sitting across from us the whole time." The smaller male answered.

Koumi looked to see Yu looking at him with a death glare.

"Ohh." He said.

Koumi looked at Allen with a serious look.

"Allen, is this a double date?" The four eye male asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

The dark hair male looked back at Kanda then back at Walker.

"So you're…"

"Yeah."

"I see." Koumi said.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes for your orders." The 30 year old said.

Koumi left & went back into the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird wasn`t it?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, it was." Kanda agreed.

Walker could tell that Yu was still serious about wanting to known about him & Tyki.

Right now, Allen was really hoping for something to happen.

* * *

Krory sighed.

"I can`t believe I agreed to this." The pale male thought.

"Well, if we didn`t agreed then Lavi & Lenalee would be on their knees begging." A brown hair female smiled.

"Yeah, but still we shouldn`t be doing this. Especially to Allen, Miranda." The half black hair male stated.

"I`m pretty sure they wont see us." Miranda stated.

"But what if they do? I mean the guy Allen`s a date with looks scary enough to make my heart beat fast." Krory asked obviously worried.

Miranda laid her hand on the pale male`s right hand.

"Don`t worry, I`m sure everything will be fine." She smiled.

The black hair male felt his cheeks turn red.

"I hope you`re right." Krory said.

No one knew how crazy the night was truly going to turn out.


End file.
